Friends Are The Key
by Blaze808
Summary: The secrets behind Vegeta's past are threatened to be revealed when a person from his past comes back. Based on Namek and slightly A/U
1. Words Never Spoken

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first actual story for Dragon Ball Z! This isn't a one-shot, but there probably will be some afterwards. This will be a long one, and many things will be revealed (not all in this chapter, but something is...) Warning, there may be OOCness in the story, particularly the flashbacks, and some of the ages will be deemed incorrect. Chapter 1: Words Never Spoken**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

Ever since he had joined the team, he had hardly ever spoken. If there had something to do with planning, dragon balls or Kakarott, he would contribute. But talking to him about anything else was like talking to a brick wall. However, there was the look that meant _shut up or die_ that he liked to flash around.

Kurirn looked at Vegeta. What things did he know that he was not saying?

Anything that actually could be important? Perhaps something, which everyone should know that he deemed as private, or unimportant to the mission.

If he would actually speak, what would he say?

From what he knew of him, probably death threats.

He also had some questions. What about the other Saiyans? Were there any others?

This was something that he deemed as important.

So he decided to ask.

"V-vegeta? Uh…can I ask you something?"

He looked at him obviously annoyed. "Can I blow your face up? Yes, I can. But will I?" It was definitely a threat.

"I only want a number…"  
>"Freiza's power level or the amount of Saiyans?"<p>

"How many are left?"

"Two. Kakarot and I." Vegeta's arms folded and his eyebrows creased as he leaned against the wall.

Bulma walked in. "Kurirn, I need to…oh! V-v-v…"

"Vegeta. And if you're taking him away, I won't blast you. In fact, after all the questions, I'd be welcome to it." Vegeta smirked

"Yeah." Bulma felt a little awkward

"Now take him!" Vegeta's smirk left his face and pointed to the door.

If Bulma still wasn't a little nervous of him, she would have rolled her eyes.

"Kurirn, come with me."

They walked away, and stood behind the door.

"Hey Kurirn, I didn't want to bring this up with Gohan, because he might take this too far, but something is slightly odd with Vegeta. He's not boasting in 'mighty' strength, and he's actually been rather…"

"Quiet?" Kurirn offered

"Yeah! Do you think he knows more than he lets on?"

"About?"

"Well, this business about Freiza. He definitely knows more than he's letting on…"

Then Kurirn gasped.

"B-bulma? He's behind you!"

She whipped around, and there was Vegeta with a rather deep scowl.

"H-how long have you been there?"

"I just came out. What I've heard was that you think something is up with me."

"Did you hear our final part?"

"Yes. I did. And for your information, you do not need all the pointless details. He's a so called emperor, destroys planets for sport, and is a cold hearted murderer…" He glared at them with such fury, but it didn't seem directed at them. It was like he imagined saying these things to Freiza's face.

"You didn't mention he's a murderer!" Bulma exclaimed

"I assumed that even earthlings could understand that."

"Well, we kind of just thought that he sent lackeys to do it, like the Ginyu Force."  
>"He prefers to do some of them himself, especially innocents. Not involved in his war…" Vegeta trailed off and he looked away, but still faced them.<p>

"Okay, so if we see him by himself, it's not safe to be there."

"You figure it out; it's not that hard, for even an earthling to comprehend." Vegeta smirked and walked back into the room.

Bulma ushered Kurirn inside.

"I wonder if his team had to deal with _that_."

"Oh probably." Kurirn said irritated.

Bulma looked quiet, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Call me random, but remember why you started Martial Arts?"

Kurirn blushed.

"Well imagine how hard that was for him! Even if he wasn't a jerk and had some good looks, there are no Saiyan women left!"

They all had a laugh.

"I don't think it's that funny."  
>They whipped around to see Gohan wearing his father's 'you're being mean to someone' face.<p>

"Why not? He's so annoying?"

"You're also saying that _my dad's _race will go extinct."

"Isn't that a good thing? No more Saiyans attacking Earth, right?"

"Yeah, but what if he can here you? There is no way he'll let that one go!" Gohan pointed that out.

They looked at each other nervously.

"Maybe we should go look for the Dragon Balls." Bulma pointed out

"Or explore Namek!" Gohan pointed out.

They flew off, not realizing how important this journey would be.

A Namekian village lay in the center of the planet, with one of the final two dragon balls.

And Freiza was going to claim it as his own.

Because of his new weapon.

A woman was standing beside him. She had dark raven hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She was wearing the armour of course.

A Namek looked at the three-including Zarbon-and laughed.

"This is who has been causing trouble? A _woman_, a man that _looks_ like a woman, and a man that _sounds_ like a woman!"

Freiza smiled. "I was about to bargain for the Dragon Ball, but it seems like you just want to die."

The woman looked at them, trying to tell them to hand it over, before blood was shed.

The Namekians didn't get the message.

Freiza looked at the woman, and pushed her towards the Nameks.

"When she is resting, she had a power of 200 000, but when she fights, even casually, it triples." He smiled.

Then he looked at her "Kill them all."

She glared at him in fury, but then her eyes glistened with an idea. She clutched her chest and fell to the ground.

"I….I…I thought you said t…they were defenceless."

She rolled on the floor, faking electric shock. She shaped chi into bolts and fired them in a way that looked like they were coming from a Namek's hand. One of the little ones looked in awe at the hand. Thankfully, the Namek played along.

"Move anywhere but retreat and she dies!"

Freiza rolled his eyes. "Oh no, what would I do without my pet monkey?"

"Yeah sure. Remind me to step on you tonight, it's a full moon." She murmured so he couldn't hear

They looked at her and gasped.

"It's a SAIYAN!" A Namek gasped

"Maybe she works with that other Saiyan."

"What other Saiyan?" The woman questioned

"H-his name is…"

Freiza silenced him with a death beam before he could say the Saiyan's name.

The woman muttered a silent curse against Freiza. She was trying to see if any of her fellow Saiyans were on the planet. It would have been much easier to know who it was. At least she knew the gender. Who was she kidding? The ones she was trying to find were all guys!

Then in the distance, a bald guy, blue haired woman, and a mop-top haired kid.

She looked quietly to see what they would do. First, the woman hid behind a rock, and the boys hid behind the villages.

She read their power level. Not with her scouter of course. Who needed that when you could feel the number? All she used it for was to check what she thought of them or what she might think. She looked at the boys again and smirked. Vertically challenged; either you were Big Foot, or a dwarf. She silently snickered. Then to her surprise, the boys jumped at the crowd.

"Gohan! Not again!"

"I don't even want to watch another death!"

She pitied him. If he wanted to challenge Freiza, he might as well wade in blood.

"You! Get the boy! Zarbon! Get the bald one!"

Since when did she get the easy ones?

Maybe she could get some info out of the kid, that way it wouldn't be a waste.

She watched Zarbon for a second. He was definitely going to kill baldy. Not much she could do about it. If only Freiza wasn't there…

She flew up to the kid, grabbed him by the shirt and flew up into the west of the sky.

"Let…ME…**GO!"** The boy screamed as he pulled a kiai on her.

"Kid! Chill! I need to know something!"

"What?"

"Before that, question first, or introductions. He didn't ask for it, I don't need to tell him." She gestured to Freiza, who was out of ear shot.

"G-gohan."

"Para Saiygio. Nice to meet you. Now for the question. Seen any other people with this?" She turned around and pointed to her tail.

"Y-yeah. I have one." Gohan answered

"You? Since when did they have kids?" Her eyes squinted

"Who's your father?"

"G-goku!"

"Mother?"

"Chi-Chi!"

"Do your parents…have any other names?"

"The Saiyan calls my dad "Kakarot". It's kind of annoying."

"Raditz's brother…who is 'the Saiyan'?"  
>"Vegeta…why do you need to know?"<p>

She smirked slyly "That's for me to know and you to find out."

She looked at Gohan, and grabbed a knife.

"Do you have a rep of being a good fighter?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Good."

She ripped off a shoulder plate and cut her skin, dripping blood on it, and threw it to the ground.

"You may want to run." And then, after Gohan took her advice, she flew off.

Para smiled. Finally, she was getting somewhere.

**What does Para want? Is she a friend or a foe? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

**I must say I am astounded at the amount of reviews and favourites that I received for this story alone! Thank you! Anyway, I know you all want this part to end (if you even read it…) so here is Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunion**

**I don't own DBZ, but that might change if I ever win the lottery ;)**

Gohan and Kurirn were flying off. Now, you might ask why on Earth/Planet Vegeta is Kurirn safe. Well, let's go back to what happened, shall we?

_A small piece of armour fell from the sky, landing on the person Freiza was dealing with._

_He picked it up. It was definitely the monkey woman's…with a patch of blood._

_Freiza examined it. This was her blood. But there was no body. _

_It took only a minute to realize what happened._

_He contacted Zarbon through the scouter._

_For Kurirn, it was perfect timing… no injury, but was almost injured._

"_Yes, my lord?"_

"_The monkey has escaped. If you want to live much longer, retrieve her."_

_Without a response, Zarbon flew off looking for their prisoner, leaving Kurirn without a scratch. Then, he remembered Gohan, and flew toward him. But he didn't have a scratch, but a look of pure confusion was etched on his face._

"_You wouldn't believe what just happened."_

_Bulma snuck out from behind the rock and we are now back at the present._

Bulma looked at them worried.

"You guys okay? Chi-Chi will kill us if you get a scratch Gohan."

"I'm fine, but I got interrogated."

"WHAT?" They both screamed at the same time.

"By some Saiyan woman."

Bulma fainted, and Kurirn gasped.

"A…Saiyan?"

"Yeah, said her name was Para Saiygio."

"Odd. Wonder if Vegeta knows her?"

"Who wants to ask?" Gohan pointed out

"Good point."

They walked away, not realizing they had been followed.

Para looked at them closely.

"So this is their camp. Maybe he's in here."

She snuck into the house.

"Capsule house? What's wrong with tent camping?" She scoffed lightly

She heard a light snoring, and tried not to laugh.

"What do you know? Sleeping Beauty: not getting your kiss from me." She snickered as she placed a note on his chest in the native language.

She quickly flew out of the house after she heard Vegeta grunt.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open to see a sticky note on his chest. He pulled it off and read it.

_Come to Elder Caracol's old village at midnight._

_Bring your friends._

_P.S_

He looked at the note with curiosity; and then walked towards the group of weaklings outside the door.

"Earthlings! Someone wants to meet with us at midnight and you're supposed to come."

Para flew off into the sun, only to meet up with someone she strongly disliked.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Para."

She groaned. Not _him _again.

"Yes, Zarb_ina_?"

"You will learn to love me."

"Oh. You're getting plastic surgery?" She smirked.

"I don't understand you. I am the most handsome…"

He was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter.

"Hah! Dodoria's butt is cuter than you! And that's when you're like that!"

"You know about my form?"

"Who doesn't?" Truth be told, she didn't know, but he didn't know that.

"You've seen it?"

Guessing it was ugly magnified she responded "A definite improvement to your looks, you know. In fact, you actually match Dodoria's butt."

Zarbon looked shaken.

"Awww…are you going to cry to Momma? I just…remembered something. Didn't you say that to a friend of mine? Isn't that odd? Coincidental, perhaps, no?" Her eyes got a strange glint.

He gritted his teeth.

"One day, you will die, and I won't save you!"

"Good! Cause if you did, I'd have to die to save myself from the embarrassment."

He flew off quickly. She smirked. That should keep him away for awhile.

She looked at the time. She just had enough time to get to the ruined village.

Vegeta was flying to the village with the others. Why did the person want them? Could it be a trap? He hoped for that. Just one he could leave the others behind in. When they got there, he sat down and waited. And waited. And waited.

Para looked down at the village and saw a glint from the bald guy's head. They were here.

She landed behind a tree, wearing a cloak. She wanted to make things interesting for them. Besides, nothing was more boring than not giving a person time to guess. And she needed to know how he was.

She stepped out with a chi ball in hand and signalled for them to come.

"It's a trap!" Gohan yelled

"No, if it was, it would be more…hidden." Vegeta pondered

"What do you want?"

The figure pointed at them, and pulled out a long finger, gesturing them forward.

"You want to fight?" Kurirn guessed nervously.

Something glinted from under the mask and the person leapt at Gohan.

Kurirn gasped and tried to shield Gohan. But it stopped, picked up Kurirn, and threw him at Vegeta, knocking him over.

Gohan looked oddly at the pile on the ground.

"Get your butt out of my face." Vegeta groaned a command at Kurirn, causing the person to start shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?" he growled

It started to nod.

"That's it! No one makes a fool out of me."

Then it bent over the ground and quickly wrote:

_Then what am I doing now?_

Vegeta yelled in rage and leapt at the person, only for the person to slap him into a wall.

Then the person yawned, walked up to him and peeled him off the wall, and stuck its tongue out at him.

Vegeta started to growl and jumped up at the person…only to get grabbed by the foot and swung around like a hammer toss ball. Then it slammed him into the ground, leaving an impression in the dirt.

Kurirn and Gohan could only stand aside helpless.

Then the person grabbed his head up and said something rather odd:

"It looks like you got owned…_again_."

Vegeta stared up at the figure oddly, almost in recognition.

Gohan gasped and they looked at him.

"You're that Para girl that I met today!"

Vegeta looked shocked, and then he glanced up to see Para lift her hood up.

"Hey Vegeta! Long time, no see, no?"

He just stared at her for the longest time.

"B-but Nappa said you died…" he stuttered out finally

"Yeah, storm right?"

He nodded slowly.

And then he got up, and did something unexpected…he hugged her tightly.

Gohan and Kurirn's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ha-ha. Good to see you too…" Para chuckled

"Don't you ever…ever do that again." Vegeta whispered

"Annoy you? Well that's a hard order you know…"

"I meant leave the team…but if you're willing to stop…" Vegeta smirked half-heartedly

"Good luck with that."

He let go of her.

"Where's Raditz and Nappa? I told you to bring them…"

"Raditz? Nappa? They're dead!" Gohan piped up.

Para's look of happiness flashed away in an instant.

"…what?"

Gohan covered his mouth after realizing what he did.

He was about to say more when she silenced him.

"Para…" Vegeta trailed off

"I had heard rumours. Anyway, this isn't the time to grieve. Not yet, anyway." She trailed off.

"There are the Dragon Balls. Apparently they can revive people…" Vegeta said quietly

Para's eyes lit up.

"Definitely not time to grieve then! Let's go get the Dragon Balls!"

She started to walk away, and they followed her.

This was going to get interesting…

**So how was that? Was this good? Let me know what you think! I don't need an idea for the plot, but anyone have ideas for minor stuff.**

**Para: Yeah! Stuff on annoying Vegeta would be great!**

**Vegeta: No! If it has to be something like that, make it how Para falls in love with Zarbon… (snicker)**

**Kurirn: (whispers) Are you sure these guys get along?**

**Gohan: Saiyans are weird…**

**Para&Vegeta: Do you **_**really**_** want to go there?**

**B808: Break it up! Just send whatever you want! Please! These two are going to drive me crazy!**


	3. A New Beginning

**Hi everyone! Glad to see you're all back! Thank you all for reviewing back. Anyway, here is Chapter 3: A New Beginning  
><strong>

**I don't own DBZ. Just Para, and she's awesome ;)**

It was the next morning at the capsule house when Kurirn woke up. He groaned. It was 5:00 and this was usually he was sleeping. In other words, he woke up early…for the fifth time in a row.

He got up slowly to see Gohan sleeping on the couch and Vegeta sleeping on the floor. But what he didn't expect was to see Para, looking at him strangely.

"How can you people sleep in so late?"

"Late? Vegeta gets us up at 7:00 to get ready to find the dragon balls! Says it's early enough to get a head start on his crew."

Para scoffed "Actually Freiza's crew starts up at 6:00. _Vegeta_ on the other hand, will not even shift his sorry behind until 6:45. When he is out, he is out. Unless someone gives him a rather entertaining awakening."

"Do you mean something nasty?"

"Well, you _could _call it mean…" Her face held a smirk.

"By the way, uh…how are you? You know…after last night?"

"I've been better, but you won't see me shedding any tears anytime soon." Para shrugged.

"Because we can bring them back?"

"Of course!"

Kurirn smiled. There were three wishes for the Dragon Balls. She could bring back the team. Just as long as she could control them, which he had a feeling she probably could.

Team…

Uh-oh. He forgot to do something.

"Uh…Para? I forgot to mention that two of our team members are sleeping, and have no clue you're here. And make sure to be careful when Goku…"

"Kakarot." Para corrected

"He likes Goku. But he might think you're a threat, knowing Vegeta and all…but as for the sleeping team member…"

Before anyone could say anything, a shrill shriek pierced through the air.

"SAIYANNNNNNNN!" Bulma hollered.

"That would be one of them." Kurirn sweat dropped

Para played crowd control immediately "Whoa! Easy there! I'm on your side!"

Bulma hid behind a frying pan.

"I'll hit you with it!" But she lost grip of the frying pan and it flew through the air, making Vegeta's head its final target.

Bulma gasped. She was dead.

Kurirn fled grabbing Bulma with him.

But Para just shrugged.

"You guys are wasting energy, you know, right?"

"We're going to die! Bulma hit Vegeta with a frying pan!"

"He's not going to do anything about it."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that sleep, Vegeta, and steam rollers make interesting combinations…"

"He got ran over by a steam roller?"

"Didn't even wake up until 6:45. By then, Raditz and I had him pumped up. Honestly, it's a very interesting scenario. I don't think he knows it even happened. So I think he doesn't know about this, but we should wake him and the other guy up."

She put the frying pan to the side and pulled a giant package that looked like a cage out. Then she spoke.

"Vegeta, if you don't get your sorry butt out of bed, I will sick Hershey on you. 10…9…8…7…6…5"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Vegeta literally jumped up after sleeping.

Kurirn looked at Para. "Who's Hershey?"

"Nasty creature…" Vegeta muttered

"What? It likes you!" Para smirked

Then, before more could be said, Bulma walked out with a Namekian child known as Dende.

"Guys! She's with Freiza!"

Para smiled kindly "Relax kiddo…we had a falling out…"

Vegeta looked at her oddly.

She whispered in his ear and Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Then, Kurirn walked up and came down with a little green creature. It was a little Namek kid!

Para knelt down and shook its little hand.

"I'm Para. Who are you?" A soft smile reached her face.

Vegeta scoffed, almost sounding jealous.

Para thought she could kill two birds in one stone. She smirked as she walked up to him.

"What? You want me to do this?" Para smirked.

At the sight of what Gohan and Kurirn saw, it's no wonder their jaws dropped.

Para had picked him up in her arms like a baby and started cooing at him mockingly.

"Awww little Veggie-kins not feeling the love?" and to annoy him even more, she stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Let me go!" Vegeta yelled after pulling his thumb out.

She shrugged, and then dropped him.

The little kid tried not to laugh.

"Feel free." She smiled

He laughed.

"I'm Dende." He smiled up at her.

"Nice to meet you! Where are we going?"

Bulma picked up a machine.

"The next Dragon Ball is that way!"

She pointed to the left.

"Well let's get going."

Vegeta made a noise in protest.

"If you're hungry eat a bug." She scoffed

Then she walked out the door signalling everyone to follow her.

Vegeta strode beside her.

"You usually aren't in a rush." His voice showed a hint of concern

"People I care for aren't usually dead." She didn't even glance back

"I know that. But is there another reason."

"Kurirn! How many Dragon Balls are there?"

"Seven!"

She stopped, her eyes widened, and then she broke into a jog.

"Bulma! Talk to me! How close are we? Kurirn, Gohan or Dende, I don't care who, are the Freaks in the area?" She barked orders out.

A couple of them rolled their eyes, but Vegeta had a look of concern on his face.

He recognized this. For most people, this was usually what people did when they were taking over. But for Para, this was panic mode. It was almost sheer panic. And when he saw her face, in her eyes, it was eminent.

Para almost jumped when a hand was put on hers.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked calmly

"Freiza has some. Five. He wants…"

"Immortality. I know. We're going to stop him." Vegeta gave her a smirk.

Para took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thanks pal."

"I owed you one anyway."

"One?" she smirked

"Well, at least you're back." Vegeta sighed.

"So it seems you two are back together…"

Para whipped around.

"Oh that's just wonderful…"

**Uh-oh! Who's here? What did you think of the chapter? I hope you thought it was entertaining! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys and Gals! I'm here with another chapter of Friends Are The Key! Here is Chapter 4: Lover's Nightmare**

**I don't own DBZ.**

Bulma looked up.

"Oh! It's him…" a smile was on her face.

"Oh crud." Kurirn and Gohan said at the same time.

"Hello. It appears to have been a while."

"…Not long enough." Para groaned

Because the mystery person standing in front of her was the one and only Zarbon.

Vegeta looked at him slightly nervous.

"What do you want?"

"Something I own that ran off."

"Oh. You mean this? I don't think this can move, but if you want it, take it.."

She pulled out an object that caused such a reaction. Zarbon blushed until his face was red, Vegeta had to rest himself on a trunk because he was laughing so hard, Bulma looked at it weirdly, and Gohan and Kurirn exchanged looks.

This object was indeed…a makeup kit.

"Yes, I know you wear makeup. I saw you putting it on."

Then, from the kit, she pulled out a bottle.

"Eau d'resistance? I think you overload it because you've never had a girlfriend."

Another object was pulled out.

"I don't really want these back now that you're using them." She displayed some hair elastics.

Then, she put the stuff back and tossed it at him.

"You should know better than to mess with the hearts of men." Zarbon growled

"No, I don't mess with real guys. Just whiny ones."

Then Zarbon flew towards her and lifted her up.

"Hey! Let go of me or die! Oh no! Don't you…!"

He kissed her lips and her reaction was to hit square in between the legs with an iron toed boot.

"You…! Keep your filthy lips to yourself! And if you can't, go to Freiza! He always enjoys a good kiss up." She bared her teeth

Zarbon fell to the ground.

"You will pay for my embarrassment."

Para smirked "Cash or check."

Zarbon growled "I didn't want you to see this, but it seems you already have."

Vegeta abruptly stopped laughing. He actually looked somewhat nervous.

"Para…run. I think this will be too much for even you to handle…"

"Zarbon? Too much to handle? What are you drinking?" She scoffed

"Well, when I fought him, I almost drowned in the lake near that Namek's place, so I suppose that answers your question." Vegeta answered seriously

Bulma made a scared noise.

"Y-yeah! And h-he's s-strong."

Para scoffed with a smile on her face.

"How weak are you guys?"

Vegeta folded his arms bitterly.

He was about to speak when Zarbon screeched.

They turned around to see him transforming.

Bulma gagged, obviously thinking about how ugly he became.

Vegeta-as far as Para was concerned-had the look of 'I'm having a hard time not wetting myself'.

Kurirn, Dende and Gohan looked scared.

And Para said calmly:

"I was right! It is an improvement."

Zarbon's teeth clenched angrily, and then he leapt towards her.

But before Para could do anything, Vegeta threw himself at Zarbon, and sent a fist spiralling into his face.

"What on…" Para looked confused.

Zarbon looked smug.

"You want to die first? Alright, then."

He swung his fist into Vegeta's stomach, causing Vegeta to keel over.

Then Gohan and Kurirn jumped in, stopping Para again.

"Guys! You know I think…" Para was cut off again.

Bulma hid behind a rock.

"Guys! Listen!" Her face was getting red

They continued to fight, but Zarbon was holding his own, and close to winning.

"That's it." Para growled.

Then something happened that everyone stopped.

The sky grew dark, and red lightning crashed through the air, and rocks raised up from the ground. All the debris was swirling around a dark figure floating in the sky.

They all looked closer to see what was going on.

There was Para, looking so mad she might destroy the planet in her rage.

"I…CAN…HANDLE…THIS…SO…GET…**LOST!**"

All of the others simultaneously peed themselves and most of them joined Bulma at her hiding spot.

Then, like that, the debris crashed down to the ground.

_Meanwhile, near a village_

A group of Freiza's men were finishing 'negotiations' for a dragon ball.

"When our warriors come, you will be sorry." The elder said weakly.

"Yeah. When pigs fly!" One soldier commented.

"N-no! When Saiyans can beat Master Freiza!" Another commented

"No! When Para says that she_ loves_ somebody!" Another laughed

The Elder was confused by this. What were they talking about?

"No! When Vegeta actually becomes a Super_ 'Retard' _Saiyan!"

They all burst laughing when they heard that one.

Finally, the Elder smiled.

"How about when aliens get squashed by 50ft boulders."

"Yeah! Totally…"

**SPLAT**

They all looked down at the commander.

Then, the Namekian warriors came.

"Oh crud." The rest gulped.

_Back to The Characters_

Para sighed. Finally, she wanted to fight.

She floated down to the ground, and then before Zarbon could react, she knocked him hard in the nose. He bent down, and then she did a back flip over him then kicked him in the butt, causing him to fall flat on his face. She then warped him into a crocodile pit.

"Boys! You can come out now."

They were all shaking.

She looked at each one.

"Having a little urination contest are we? Whoa! For a little guy you've got quite the bladder." She turned her direction to Gohan's face.

Then she turned towards Vegeta "I think you forget how strong I am, _oh knight in shining_ armour." She mocked

"I-I was just worried that…"

"Hey. I'm 600 000 power level, remember? I can take care of myself. Now you guys better change your clothes. I'd rather not be known for traveling with the Wet Band, and I think Bulma would agree." She snickered at her own joke.

As the others were walking away, some of the guys looked at Vegeta and Para.

"I wonder…" Kurirn said out loud to himself.

**What did you think? Is this story doing well so far? Any minor ideas for the next chapter? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It's Blaze808 again! Because of something that was brought up by a reader, I want to say this: When Para makes her comment about Zarbon's kiss, she was **_**not **_**implying he was gay. She meant that he kissed up to Freiza. Now that lovely business is dealt with, let's move on to Chapter 5.**

Vegeta walked out of the capsule house feeling embarrassed. Why did he forget she could take care of herself? Not to mention he had peed himself. He had a feeling that wouldn't get dropped for a couple of months.

Then he turned around to see Kurirn looking at him strangely.

"What do you want, worm?" He hissed

"Oh, nothing."

"Why are you looking at me?"

Kurirn looked like he thought he was going to die then and there.

"I guess I'll have to force it…"

"What on Planet Vegeta are you all doing? I thought you guys already took a potty break!" Para's irked voice sounded out.

Vegeta turned away.

"You're lucky she wants us." And he stormed out.

When Para saw his face, she had something to say.

"Whoa! Who took a pee in your cornflakes?"

At this comment, Vegeta clutched his stomach.

Para put her hand on his back, but moved her feet away from him. They had been hit way too many times before.

Bulma was about to walk out of the house when she saw this.

"Oh EW!" And she ran back in.

"Are you okay?" Para asked concerned.

"Please, do not mention food when I haven't eaten yet." Vegeta moaned.

She rolled her eyes. What was wrong with Saiyan males? Black holes, the lot of them.

She turned toward the others.

"Well, I am kind of hungry too…" Gohan twiddled his hands together

Kurirn's eyes brightened at the mention of food.

Well what are we waiting for! Let's go eat!"

They all ran in with a new found speed, except for Para.

Bulma ran out.

"Are you nuts? We have enough to feed ourselves, but not a Saiyan! They eat like nuts!"

Para smiled "Well, the boys do. But don't worry, in the old days, they didn't call me the sneak for nothing!" She smiled, as she rushed off in the distance.

_On Freiza's ship_

The chef was very busy. He was used to it, including having to remake meals because food was always taken.

And, like that, it was again.

The chef sighed. Maybe one of these days he should put rat poison in the first serving.

_Back to the Kewl People_

Para ran in with a massive amount of food, which as far as Bulma was concerned, would be enough to feed two male Saiyans and everyone else for a week!

As soon as it was on the table, a chunk of the food was already gone, and Para sat beside Bulma, grabbing a strange alien food, and dropping it in her mouth.

"If there's one good thing about Freiza, he has a large army to feed and a chef that loves to cook, and does it well, though I doubt some of them taste it anyway." She pointed to the guys, who were shoveling as much food as they could in their mouths.

Bulma cautiously grabbed a green thing that resembled a leaf.

She was about to eat it when…

Its 4 eyes started blinking at her.

"Oh man the food is still alive!" Bulma screeched

Para looked over.

"Oh. Zegas. Here, I show you how to kill them."

She grabbed it and with a resounding smack, she whacked it on the table.

"Here you go." She passed it to Bulma

"Err…No thanks." Bulma looked at it oddly.

"Okay then. Hey Vegeta, there's a zega. Want it?"

He only paused to give her a look that said: 'You really need to ask?'

She rolled her eyes. "Here you go, black hole."

He caught it and ate it in a second.

Para muttered "Of course he doesn't ask if it's dead, but after the live rat, I'm not surprised.

Kurirn looked at her.

"Rat?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look, if someone was willing to give you five hundred zegas after you were punished with starvation for three days, would you do it?"

"Not a chance. I like my food non mutated and dead." Then she took a bite out of a large corn cob.

The table stayed silent for the longest time until they were finished.

"So…are we ready to get the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked.

"Great!" Para sprung up.

Gohan, Kurirn and Vegeta just followed behind.

_Freiza's base_

Freiza stood there pondering. He had detected that the two monkeys were together again with the scouters. And this 'Super Saiyan' legend had come up again in his mind. Who would it be? Vegeta was out of the question, but perhaps, Para? But then, knowing what he knew about her opinions on the legend, it wasn't likely to be her, though she had the power.

He closed his eyes, and remembered the first time he had transformed in battle.

_A young girl with a hard look in her eyes was staring out the window, as if she was trying to spot her home planet. According to some of the soldiers, she had been like this since the planet was destroyed an hour ago._

_He walked into the room, looking out curiously at the girl. Out of all, the monkeys he had ever encountered, if he had to tolerate one in his presence that wasn't being tortured, it was her. She was a strong willed fighter, who was affected by little, for she always wore a mask of calm. She was a six year old child who strangely, he forgot her age from time to time. She had no respect for slackers, and was capable of taking on the Ginyu Force at such a young age. Her attitude resembled a veteran warrior, more than a mere child. If she was capable of weakness, she never showed it. In truth, he admired her. But not enough for respect._

_He walked up to her._

"_I'm sorry my dear, there was a meteor…" He put on his most sympathetic voice he could muster_

"_That sure looked like a chi blast. Cut the crap Freiza, I saw you do it."_

_The only emotion that she displayed sounded like irritation that he didn't think she would know better._

"_Alright then, I killed your family. How do you feel?" His voice was thick with sarcasm._

"_That you think you must state the obvious, Freiza."_

_His face slightly twitched with a hint of irritation._

"_Para, you are forgetting your place."_

_She turned around and stared right into his eyes._

"_And you are forgetting that I compete with you on every level and if you keep your mouth above your head, I will blast your tongue. I know your power. It's weaker than mine." She dared him to respond._

"_Shall we test you theory?" He growled_

"_Bring. It. On." She looked him right in the eyes._

_He jumped at her, only missing by a little._

"_It appears I am decent it my speed too." Her face held a twisted smile._

_He leapt at her, only to miss again._

"_And this is the person who just wiped out my race? Pathetic."_

_After several attempts of attacking in anyway he knew how, she stood there, untouched, and smirking._

"_My turn."_

_She leapt at him, and chi blasted him, which he barely dodged._

_Then, she looked at him as if he was a fool, and then kicked him into a wall._

_His face was white with rage._

_A six year old child…beating him?_

_It was just unheard of._

_He thought of an angle that might balance things out._

"_Para? Since I seem to be easy prey, would you like to see more of my…potential?"_

_She smirked._

"_It can't be that good."_

"_But you haven't event tried it yet!" He smirked, and then transformed into his second form._

_He didn't remember most of the battle, but the look of terror when he squeezed her into a wall with little effort._

He smiled from the memory. For the most part after that, she had exercised caution. In fact, other than Aquaria and now, that was one of the only times they forgot who was in charge.

_Back to the good guys (again) _

Bulma was directing the group to find a Dragon Ball when the one of the balls disappeared.

"Hey guys! The dragon ball just disappeared off the radar."

"We know." Gohan answered quietly.

When she looked up, a black mark was on the ground, where a village should have been.

"Six." Was all Para had to say.

**Uh-oh! Freiza has six now, and the good guys none! What will happen now? By the way, if anyone is interested, I posted a drawing of Para on Deviantart under Blaze442 if anyone wants to see what she looks like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been awhile! Anyway, here's Chapter 6: Challenging Rage**

Para just stood there. How? How did they beat them to it?

Her body quivered slightly.

Defeat was not something she was used to.

But was it really defeat yet?

Is this quest even worth it?

She almost jumped when a hand was put on her shoulder.

"We'll get the next one." Vegeta whispered

"Can you truly be sure?"

"Can Freiza refrain from making mistakes forever?"

"Can we _really_ trust that notion? He could be getting the blasted wish right now!" She yelled forcefully, a little too forcefully for her tastes.

Vegeta's eyes were wide-eyed, and they shot to the ground.

Para sighed. "Sorry pal, didn't mean to yell. I'm just really stressed out right now."

"Forget about it." He smiled back

Kurirn, Bulma and Gohan looked at each other awkwardly. Was something going on between the two?

"Well, if you need all seven, then we should find the last one!" Para declared.

Bulma-as if on cue-looked at the Dragon Radar.

"It's an eight day journey at best, but it will take them twelve days at best. Or at least, if they travel like us."

"Freiza could match up with us, but he won't because he wants his army of Freaks with him." Para noted

"And they would need all seven to make a wish." Gohan added

Para breathed a sigh of relief. The hunt wasn't over yet.

"We should get going then! No time to waste!"

She turned around in the direction and gestured them to follow.

"Is she always like that?" Kurirn whispered to Vegeta

Para turned around. "So, Kurirn? Do you know how to fight Freiza?"

They all looked at him.

"W-well, do you?" He summoned his courage.

They all looked at her. Not even Vegeta was sure of this.

"It's a fight. Can't be that hard." She shrugged

But then she walked in front of him and looked him square in the eye.

"Of course I have. But if you tell Vegeta, you are going to be one smoked hermit. Now, I'm going to have to push you so it doesn't look like this."

She gave him a shove and he fell to the ground.

"My team, my rules. Got it?" A false scowl grew on her face. But it sure looked scary enough.

But Gohan couldn't help himself. "But isn't the Prince…"

"Technically, if this was my normal team, no one is in charge, but I have a feeling if I didn't step in, your orders might be to find a dragon ball in the space lot at rush hour." She looked at Vegeta.

The Earthlings' mouths formed a small 'o'.

She clapped her hands once. "Enough of that."

And when she was a bit of a distance away, Vegeta grabbed Kurirn by the throat.

"What the heck were you thinking? Do you realize how costly it is to make her mad?"

"W-well, she is a Saiyan and…"

Vegeta's eyes flared.

"What was that? Dare to repeat that, little worm?"

Gohan's eyes widened and he ran for Para.

"Aren't all of you evil? Is that why you guys were with Freiza?"

Vegeta didn't say anything. He just stood there. And he dropped grip on Kurirn. His fists started to clench. His dark eyes squinted.

Kurirn, sensing danger, started backing up slowly.

Then he leapt at him…

Only for Para to be in the way.

She had his fist in her hand, and they looked each other in the eye.

Then Para flipped him on the ground and pinned him there.

His legs were flailing every direction, but Para wouldn't budge.

"Cool it, and then I'll move!" She barked at him

He was shrieking in a tongue that they couldn't understand.

She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Bulma, can you get about 2L in that capsule?" She flicked her head towards the stream."

"Sure!" She got some and passed it to Para.

"Thanks!"

Then she tipped it and it splashed on Vegeta's head.

This notion was greeted with a cough and splutter.

"Feeling better?" Para smiled.

She was answered with a silent nod.

"Oh, and Kurirn, _please_ do us a favour and watch that mouth of yours. It's going to get someone killed."

Then, after a long time, they started their hunt for the seventh Dragon Ball.

_Freiza's Ship_

Freiza smiled, watching the five 'companions'. It was quite interesting, seeing the two partial teams bicker amongst each other. He looked at the screen and smiled. A half-blood Saiyan, a bald weakling, a weak female, the only female monkey alive and an insane former prince who wanted to defeat him. What an interesting team. It would be very interesting when it all fell apart.

After all, if there are three different goals, who can stand?

Especially under one as mighty as him?

But his attention was turned to a small shuttle with basic markings. If there was one thing he was concerned about, it was the monkey in there. He scoffed to himself. A monkey, concerning him! He had seen the weaknesses of the monkeys several times. He knew how to twist their thoughts and their mind. They didn't show it, but they feared him. The cowardice of the monkeys would be the death and separation of the team. As long as he could get rid of Para. Then it would all fall apart. And he would have his slaves again.

He had been considering calling the Ginyu Force. He still thought he should. But now he had a plan for them…

He started to cackle, and the noise went through the ship.

_Back to the Good Guys_

They all continued flying, as they had for an hour.

Para looked back to see Gohan dipping in and out.

She stopped for a second, causing everyone to do the same. Then, she went towards Gohan.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Her voice was soft.

"If it's not too much of a burden for you…" He looked, to see she was holding Bulma, because-as far as Para was concerned-Bulma's weight had slowed him down too much, and he was already carrying Dende.

"It's fine. Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Remember back on Planet Taraus when I had to carry the other two because you almost fainted?"

"…Yes."

"And you said that you owed me?"

Neither Vegeta, or Bulma liked where this was going.

"Oh no! I am not going near him!"

"Are you kidding me? She whines too much!"

"Like you're doing right now?" Para cocked her eye

Vegeta sighed.

"Woman, talk, and I will maim you." He growled

Bulma went pale.

Para leaned in and whispered, but on purposely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tell him to protect you, because if you get even a small paper cut, he will find himself sleeping with Hershey in his cage."

Vegeta went white, and mouthed "You wouldn't."

"I would." She looked him straight in the eye

"B-but…but if I go in there, it won't go very well." He tried to regain his composure.

"Yeah. Your screams will keep us up all night as its razor sharp teeth bite deep into your skin to swallow you whole." She said it in a very creepy matter.

Vegeta couldn't help it. He started to sweat really badly.

Bulma looked annoyed.

"What if he accidently drops me?"

"That's hurting you, isn't it?" She looked him in the eye and winked hinting a threat.

He gulped.

He put his arms out slowly, to gesture Bulma to come.

She slowly climbed into his arms, and he delicately put her over his back.

She held on to his body. But she found it quite strange that he was shaking more than she was.

Man, she wished they had "Hersheys" back on Earth.

Kurirn gave her a small thumb up.

She did the same to him.

Gohan looked oddly at the display, then to Para who was laughing.

"What is Hershey anyway?"

She wiped a tear away. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

**How was that for Chapter 6? Sorry it took so long for me to write! Anyway, have a good day and a review to send in. I know a lot of you aren't sending the precious reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! My writer's block is over and I am back on track. Here is chapter 7: This Isn't Kansas Anymore!

Para flew ahead, thinking to herself, but not of the happiest thoughts. Ever since she found out about Raditz and Nappa untimely death, she tried to think of how they had died and her mind played scenarios. Sometimes they seemed likely to happen, but some seemed ridiculous, such as Raditz jumping off a cliff for promise of food. She smiled quietly. But then another one entered her head.

Something that seemed impossible.

But that's even less likely than the first.

She had tried to shrug it off days ago, but it still haunted her.

She wished she could ask Vegeta about this, but if he was still hurting from Aquaria, he wouldn't want to talk about this.

She closed her eyes and watched the carnage in her mind.

As always, she couldn't hear what was said, but all she could see was the horror unfolding.

She attempted to convince herself otherwise.

He would never do it.

Vegeta had a reputation, but he never would kill a comrade.

She smirked as she watched Vegeta's annoyed expression as he carried Bulma who seemed to be lecturing him about something. Define comrade.

Her head did it for her.

As in he wouldn't kill one of the four.

So, her head was just playing with her. As always.

But, as it always did, it threw in a loophole.

What's to say he didn't change?

Or if he didn't snap?

It all adds up.

Thankfully, a welcome distraction decided to raise its 'voice'.

"EEEK! Watch what you're doing! You're going to drop me!" Bulma screamed

"WOMAN, if you don't quit talking I will drop you!"

She turned around.

"Vegeta, you're forgetting something." She taunted

Vegeta growled at her, in some type of hatred she had only seen given to enemies.

"Take the woman!" He screamed at her.

He tossed her at Para. She squinted at him when she caught Bulma.

"What is wrong with you?" She looked in surprise.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? You've snapped? Because I've starting to get it now." She exclaimed

Everyone else looked at them in shock.

"Obviously not. Do you want to know?" He hissed

"Yes, what does the almighty prince want me to know?" She rolled her eyes

"It was irritating in the old days as well. But now it's unbearable."

"What?"

"You."

Para looked shocked. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"How can you be so…perfect?"

A couple of the others coughed. Only Para seemed to take notice.

"You're the child of third class soldiers, yet you can take on the strongest fighters in the universe! When the worst things happen, you can stay so strong, and you always know what to say when the rest of us were at our Wit's End. And you always know what to do, even on Freiza's ship, you were respected by all, even Freiza! You were the favourite, and in everyone's eyes, you outrank me! I got yelled at for saying who I was because they thought I was your servant. Heck, you were the leader and still act like the leader! How can it be so easy for you to become the leader again, after two years of being dead to us? Of being dead to me!"

Para's eyes were bulged. Where did this come from?

"I know you probably think I've lost it. I know that. I know you think I've totally lost it."

"Vegeta, how long has this been on your mind?"

He was silent.

She looked at him feeling concerned.

"Do you want to know why?"

Vegeta looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I am the child of third class soldiers, however, my father was directly related to an Elite, while he wasn't royalty, but you knew that already. I don't know how I became so powerful, but they performed tests you for various things. I imagine that these tests might have slowed you're power down. We already know it almost killed you once. As for me knowing what to say, it has to do with what I have to tell myself so I don't break. And I am just as vulnerable as you guys, but I don't express it for anyone to see. As for why I have all this respect from those slugs I don't know. But I think it has to do with I was the only girl on the ship these days. I never enjoy it, and I never will. And when it comes to the servant question, that was just to annoy you and for the leader bit, I think that has to do with my personality. I am a leader, whether it is a good one, or a bad one is up to you, but it seems to always come out, even at the worst times. As for being missing two years to you, it was because I was captured by Freiza but I didn't want you guys to come after me, because we'd be stuck there, and not to mention they were planning to kill you guys off."

It was Vegeta's turn to look shocked.

"I feel like such a heel."

"You should! You tossed me!" Bulma yelled at him

Para scowled. "I'm starting to understand why you got tossed. Speaking of which…Vegeta, I don't mean to sound like such a jerk, but every time I let something you do slide, it just gets worse."

Vegeta was on his knees begging.

"No! Not Hershey! Please no!"

"Sorry pal. You tossed her. That's in the league of dropping someone." She shook her head.

His face was white and he was shaking.

"I still want to know what Hershey is!" Gohan complained.

"I'll tell you later." She smirked

That 'night'

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHH! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! AGGGGGGHHHHH! PARA! LET ME INTO THE HOUSE! PLEASE! PLEEEASE!" Vegeta had been screaming this all night.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Anyone else think this is like Dad's needles?"

A simutanious 'yes' rose through the group.

Para was watching out the window.

"Oh come on, he likes you!" She smiled.

This is going to be a long night…

The next day!

Everyone else looked very irritated.

"Why didn't he lose his voice sooner? Then we could've gotten some sleep." Kurirn moaned.

"Should I let him back in?" Para asked quietly.

"Anything to end that infernal screaming…" Gohan muttered

"Does anyone else want to meet Hershey?"

When they all left the cave, everyone-except Para-looked shocked.

There seemed to be these strange puddles all over the floor. But what shocked the others most was Vegeta clutched on the cave wall mouthing the scream they had heard all night. When he saw Para, he jumped off, and silently asked if he could come in.

Para nodded.

He immediately rushed inside.

Then he rushed back outside, and then inside again.

Para mouthed what looked like an 'uh-oh'.

She ran to catch up with them.

Everyone else looked at them.

"Hershey, let go of Vegeta."

The strange creature looked at her and slinked off. And started to cuddle with her.

"I'll take it to its cage."

Everyone looked at the creature when Gohan's eyes widened.

"That is a big worm."

They all looked closer. He was right.

"That's Hershey?" Bulma said in surprise

"If only we knew that sooner, we could've chased him off Earth with one!" Kurirn laughed.

Para threw the worm in its cage without a word to them and put her arm on Vegeta's shoulder, but you could tell she was laughing.

What a way to start the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 8: Love?**

After a ½ hour or so, Para had managed to calm down Vegeta (though he was asleep) and she grouped the others together.

"So, do you want to keep going today? We do have a head start on Freiza." Para pointed out.

None of the others looked willing, except for Dende and Gohan.

"I just want to bring my friends back, and then I'll be more inclined to rest." Gohan looked determined

"And my race only needs an hour of sleep."

But then they turned around to hear input from the others, only to see that Bulma had joined Vegeta in dream land, and just like him, wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, and Kurirn was going to be joining soon.

"Kurirn, just a suggestion, could you take Bulma and Gohan take Dende?"

"Why do I have to take Bulma?" Kurirn whined

"Oh? You'd rather take Vegeta? Because I will warn you he does have a habit of moving a lot in his sleep, to put it lightly."

"I'll-take-Bulma!" It spurted out of Kurirn's mouth as fast as his decision was made.

"Do you want me to take the capsule too? It might fall out of your pocket if Vegeta moves that much…" Truth be told, Gohan had never seen Vegeta move around a lot in his sleep. But then again, he didn't make it a habit of watching anyone sleep.

"Yes please. Thank you for offering." She smiled at him.

Something told Gohan that she considered him a little kid. But, then again, it might get annoying to be considered a friend. Maybe…

"So, are we going soon?"

She grabbed the two sleepers out of the house and capsulized the stuff.

"Right now!" She called to Gohan and tossed him the capsule, and he caught it, but almost dropped it.

As the others were flying, the two sleepers were taking their own through dream land, though the 'journeys' were quite different…

Bulma looked around to see a field with beautiful flowers, and she was dressed up in one of her favourite gowns. The moon was out and its reflection glittered in the small pool of water at her feet.

Then, she ran. Not of fear, anger or anything similar, but of joy, and a little disbelief. For there was a very familiar face standing in the field. Yamcha was there, ready to receive her embrace. She leapt at him in joy as the tears started to flow, and then they kissed. To her, even though she knew it couldn't be true, she savoured every moment, wishing it would never end. But it did, and he backed up. Then, in her mind, the breaking of the kiss was worth it. He got down on his knees and said these words:

"Bulma, will you marry me?"

As her mind swam through her own personal heaven, Vegeta's was going through an extreme torture.

Red. It was all he could see around the figure. He couldn't make out who it was. But he knew who it was. And he wished that it had actually been a dream the first time. The figure was a corpse. A mere shadow of who they used to be. He felt his knees collapse into the sand. The tears that had blurred his vision started to trickle down. A wave of nausea came over him, but he forced it back down. Behind him, he could see a shadow of one he knew all so well. He smirked heartlessly, despite what he had just committed. He knew he had slapped him, but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was the numbing pain of loss. The monster of a man started to cackle. And it was far past all he could handle.

Gohan was flying with Dende in his arms when he saw Para's arms shaking. He flew up to see what was wrong. He looked in surprise when he saw that she wasn't shaking them, but Vegeta was. His whole body was trembling and he saw a look of great pain on his face. His dad had always told him that if someone was doing that, to give them a big hug. Though his mom did warn him that they might not always be happy about it. Vegeta seemed to be one of those 'unhappy' people.

He figured it to be a good idea to tell Para instead.

He poked Para's back and she turned around.

"What do you need?"

"I think something's wrong…" He pointed to Vegeta

She looked down and saw the same thing he did.

"How long was he like this?"

"Well, I saw your arms shaking through a good portion of the flight, so I think it has been a while."

She silently cursed.

But she gave the adult signal for Gohan to leave now and he left, and she gently shook him.

"Vegeta, it's just a dream."

His eyes opened slowly towards her.

"No its not, it just came that way." He looked at her.

"Want me to let go?" She asked gently, understanding what he meant.

"Not yet…"he sighed.

She placed him in an awkward hug.

"Just let me know when to stop, okay?"

He nodded off to sleep in her arms, and she looked down gently.

"Rest quietly, my friend."

Meanwhile, this was catching more attention then the Saiyans had expected it to.

"Gohan! Look over there!" Kurirn whispered.

Para had Vegeta in an odd embrace and it looked like she was stroking his forehead.

Bulma woke up with a stir. She looked up to see what the fuss was about.

"Do you think they…?" Gohan asked them.

"Of course! Haven't you seen all the signs?"

The three of them looked at him feeling clueless. He sighed and explained.

"Okay, first, he hugged her rather tightly and they had a little scene from some kind of cheesy romance movie beside the kiss…"

"You realize Vegeta thought she was dead, right?" Gohan pointed out.

"I thought about that, but remember how he killed Nappa? The three of them were on the same team!"

Gohan nodded.

"Two, he told her about the Dragon Balls, even though we know how badly he wants immortality. Three, he seemed to be jealous when she started to be nice to you, Dende and she noticed it as well. Four, remember what she said to him? Wasn't it like: Aww, little Veggie-kins not feeling the love?"

They nodded. How could anyone forget that?

"Five, Vegeta tried to calm her down about the seventh Dragon Ball and the fact Freiza had five. Six, Zarbon said the two were 'back together. Seven, he tried to protect her from him (even though she could defend herself from him just fine), eight, he listens to everything she says and follows her around like a lapdog, when he won't willingly take orders from anyone else. Nine, you told me Gohan that she didn't want to tell him that she fought Freiza (not sure why she said that), and ten, he freaked out on me when I irritated her. Eleven, when he freaked out at her, he accused her of being perfect! Twelve, she was so calm, and was willing to hear what he had to say when he said it. And finally, look right in front of you." He pointed out.

They all looked at him. Then at them.

"I think you're right." Bulma pointed it out.

They looked at the two again.

"Wow." Dende said in agreement.

**Para and Vegeta in love? Is Kurirn setting himself up to be owned again? And what was that dream? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Here is Chapter 9. Warning and Bonding**

When everyone landed for lunch, Para and Vegeta weren't together anymore. They didn't seem to notice everyone looking at them.

"I'll go get lunch." Para smiled.

Three seconds later, she was back with it.

"Astaverachi!" She called in a strange accent.

Vegeta started to dig in, but everyone looked at her awkward.

"What's…that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked

"Oops. Sorry, that's Saiyan for 'enjoy'. Forgot that only two of us can speak it. Hold, on, your dad's a Saiyan, shouldn't you have learned that?"

"He fell on his head when he was a tot and he forgot everything about…well, Saiyans."

"Huh. Don't think Raditz was too impressed about that."

"Not to offend, but Raditz was a jerk. He kidnapped me."

She whipped around towards Vegeta and he nodded.

"Really?" She said in surprise.

"Yeah, after dad refused to join you guys, he took me and said if he killed one hundred humans and placed them at the Kame House by the next day, he would give me back. My dad just went on the offensive. He doesn't think much of Saiyans, but I'm sure he'll be nice, or at least, sort of nice to you guys."

"Okay, I think I can understand how desperate he was. How many years did he try to plan a meeting with Kakarrot?" She glanced at Vegeta

"Ever since Kakarrot was sent to Earth, 25 years ago." Vegeta didn't even look up.

"I still don't really get why he didn't just take corpses out of graves and stack them." Bulma wondered

"We know the difference between a fresh one and an old one."

"Why?"

"Freiza liked to display his favourite corpses and we made new ones regularly." Vegeta's hands were clenched into fists.

"He…what?"

"They were his trophies…I'm not talking about that anymore." Vegeta cut them off before Kurirn could ask a question.

"Well you brought up the topic." Kurirn muttered

"And I choose when to stop." Vegeta said darkly, glaring dangerously at Kurirn.

When Vegeta turned away, Kurirn whispered to Bulma "Wonder if he knows anyone in there."

In a split second, all havoc broke loose. For the second time in a week, Vegeta had his hands pressed hard against Kurirn's throat, who was coughing up blood, and higher quantities as he pressed his hands, trying to cement his neck to the floor. Bulma was screaming, covering Dende's eyes. Gohan stared in horror and Para was sneaking up to him with a rather sharp looking knife. She quickly gave a mild gab into his arm. He didn't seem to notice, even though it drew blood. For a second, even she didn't know what to do. But then, she started to whisper something in his ear. His grip relaxed, and his face seemed to hold a much different expression then the anger. But it wasn't good either. He slowly got off of Kurirn, who burst into loud gasps, and almost in a dazed way, staggered over to the couch and sat down.

They all looked at him strangely. He was, in an odd sense, rocking himself.

She walked over and smoothed his back, after she saw that the others were looking after

Kurirn.

He still looked utterly dazed.

Her face held a quiet smile, as if to encourage him to come out of it.

His head turned around to her.

"Kill him for me, will you?"

She burst into laughter.

"Hey! I think you did a pretty good job." Kurirn groaned

His face held a scowl.

"Go to…"

"Vegeta! Kids in here, remember?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows that phrase." Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, but you're not 100% sure, so I'm not going to risk it. Kurirn, can you come over here? We need to have a chat."

Kurirn gulped.

"Tell the Z fighters to take what they want from my stuff when I die." He whispered to Gohan.

She escorted him to the back of the cave and she closed the back door of the capsule house.

She was massaging her forehead in a pattern that showed irritation.

"Did I, or did I not tell you to watch that mouth of yours."

"Uh, well…"

"Wrong answer, did I, or did I not tell you to watch that mouth of yours." Her eye cocked, showing high levels of anger.

"Yeah, you did."

"So did you think it was useless? Or are you just too stupid to comprehend what that means."

"Ummm…"

"When I said it would get someone killed, I meant you! As much as he's my best friend, he has little control over his anger, especially it provokes a memory like that! I would understand if what you said sounded harmless, but 'wonder how many people he knows in there?' Kurirn! That is one of the absolute worst things! You are so lucky you didn't die then and there. Heck, I was tempted to put my hands on your neck!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Oh." Was all Kurirn could manage to say.

"That's all you have to say? Next time, keep your chatter to Vegeta at a minimal. I'd rather not have to clean up your dead remains." She hissed and walked away.

He quietly walked in the house, but he could feel Vegeta glaring at him.

"Sorry!" Kurirn whipped around looking at Vegeta.

"You got lucky, baldy." Vegeta scowled irritably.

Vegeta got up and walked outside of the house.

Meanwhile, Bulma was sitting outside, enjoying the view, after seeing Kurirn was safe. But then Para plopped herself beside Bulma with a huff.

"Are all men on your Planet that annoying?" Para said half to herself, half to Bulma.

"Depends on the guy."

"I guess most guys are the darn same in every sector." Para muttered

"Most?" Bulma chuckled

"My friends aren't overly bad."

"And my boyfriend isn't overly bad either." Bulma commented

"Wow. Either other girls are more tolerant to guy antics or there are only four decent guys in this galaxy."

"Goku isn't bad. Though he's kind of clueless."

"How bad?"

"He thought marriage was food!" Bulma burst into laughter.

Para did too.

"Yeah, my friends are awkward too. Uncle Nappa was…"

"Wait, did you just say Uncle Nappa?" Bulma looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, so? He was my dad's little brother." Para shrugged, not really seeing the big deal.

"Err, anyway, continue."

"My Uncle Nappa was kind of stupid at times and acted even stupider for people to laugh. His thing was to try to get revenge for all the things we did to him when we were kids, such as the constant 'Are we there yet?' thing. Raditz was…well…seemed to have some…err…problems with his, uh, digestion."

"As in?"

"Ever seen a fart?" Para cocked her eye

Bulma looked quite uncomfortable, sensing where this was going.

"I have. All of them belonged to him. We actually exterminated a planet that way. Oh, well, it was supposed to be anyway. And as for Vegeta…"

"Crazy maniac trying to kill us all?" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Wow! He really doesn't like you."

"I heard him describe his defeat like this: I got attacked by a brain dead Saiyan, had my tail cut off by an obese man weighing more then Dodoria-whatever that is-and eventually getting defeated by a falling Oozaru."

"Wow. That's sad.

"I guess for you guys it would be."

"In fact, that sounds similar to when I crushed Zarbon under a 500 ton tank and cut off his braid. That was a good day." Para smiled to herself.

"You hate him, don't you?" Bulma smirked

"Almost as bad as Freiza, and he destroyed my planet."

"Whoa! I thought it was a meteor."

"Are you kidding? With all the meteors in the area, there is no way that is possible. We'd destroy them before they got to us.

"By the way, how strong is Freiza?"

"He's 553 000 normally, but 1 200 000 when he transforms."

"How do you know?"

"I fought him as a child, after he got back from the destruction of my planet."

"How high was it then?"

"The same as now. I would like to find someone to train with, but I beat everyone so easily, it really sucks." She groaned

"You know, Para, you've actually surprised me! I didn't think you were this enjoyable to be around!"

"And I didn't think I would be able to talk to a girl since I haven't conversed with one previously in three years. And besides, there was a reason why the guys didn't hate me."

They got up and went back inside, and they both thought how nice it was to have a girl companion for a change.

**How was that? Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello loyal readers! Thank you for reading all the chapters before hand. Here is Chapter 10. Ambush.**

Meanwhile, outside Vegeta seemed to be sleeping, or at least that's what Gohan thought. He looked down towards him. It looked so odd that he could be so peaceful considering what had only occurred an hour and a half ago. Gohan had to suppress a chuckle when a frog jumped on his head, and seemed to have no intention of moving anytime soon.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped back. Who said that?

"Get it off my face, I know you think it's funny, but I don't."

He looked down to see Vegeta, sleep talking.

Gohan looked curiously down at him. The frog seemed to be doing it as well.

"I don't care if you think it's cute…put that camera down." Vegeta swatted into the air, causing Gohan to giggle a little.

"Really? You had to take a picture."

The frog looked at him as if he was a moron. It seemed to look at Gohan, asking him to explain the nature of his makeshift chair.

Gohan shrugged. What was he supposed to say to a _frog_?

"You're going to have to pay for that picture."

What on Earth was he dreaming about?

"Alright, you asked for it."

_Who asked for what…oh my…wow. _Gohan thought as he stared in horror.

Vegeta had picked up the frog and was now…_kissing it straight on the lips_.

Gohan didn't think a frog's eyes could get that wide, or his own for that matter.

He wished that he had a camera at that moment.

But then, the moment ended, and got even better.

Vegeta's eyes flickered open. He gave a look to the frog, but then closed his eyes, but then they opened wider than Gohan thought they could go. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

Then with a little shriek of disgust, Vegeta threw the frog and started spitting on the ground, even throwing up at one point. As far as Gohan was concerned, that was really gross. And that it was time to leave. He snuck away only to hear:

"Why is it whenever I dream about her something bad always happens?"

Could he mean Para? Gohan really didn't know. But he chuckled quietly. Whoever it was, they might not appreciate this particular strand of attention…

Para walked out of the house.

"So that's where the two of you are...Vegeta, are you feeling okay?" She looked oddly at the puddle.

"Something _very_ unpleasant happened to me…how _long_ have you two been out here?" Vegeta glared at Gohan.

"I-was-on-the-other-side-of-the-house-and-I-just-got-here-when-Para-opened-the-door!" Gohan spitted out quickly

Para gave a knowing smile, and silently told him to tell her what had happened.

Bulma walked out too, standing beside Para.

"You found the boys?"

"They're right here."

In case you were wondering, that wasn't Para talking. In fact, it was someone that surprised them all.

Zarbon and a large portion of Freiza's men were standing near them, and had surrounded the camp.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Monkeys and the Misfits. I must say Para, it is a _pleasure_ seeing you again."

"I suppose it will be too for me as well if I can give you brain damage. Permission to swat?" She taunted.

"I thought you _already_ had your fun with the crocodile pit." Zarbon scowled.

"You know me: butt-whooping fun, _24/7_. Speaking of butts, yours is on fire…"

"No it's…"

She launched a chi blast, hitting him in the behind.

"Now it is." She laughed.

Meanwhile, one of the soldiers had snuck into the house and had knocked out Dende and Kurirn, and was proceeding to pull them out, and lay them at her feet.

"You're all next." The soldier smiled cockily.

"Says who?" she scoffed.

"_This_."

Bulma looked at what was in his arms.

"Look out! It's a bomb!"

But her warning was given too late.

All went black for the longest time.

The soldiers looked at them, and pulled off their gas masks. Zarbon smiled, and looked at them all.

"I have _so long_ waited for this day…"

He grabbed the person he wanted and ushered the men to follow.

Just as everyone else woke up.

"What just happened?" Dende murmured.

"The word 'bomb' is sticking in my head. I think that's what it was…" Kurirn muttered.

"Yeah, I _told_ you guys it was…" Bulma smarted off.

"True, but _why_…? Where's Para?" Gohan looked at the now empty doorway.

Vegeta seemed to spring up at this.

"Para! This isn't funny! Come on out!" He was yelling around.

"She's gone. They took her." Dende looked to the side.

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Vegeta grabbed him by the collar and hollered.

"We can see things when we are unconscious!" Dende spurted out quickly

He dropped him and just stood there with his hands clenched, and his eyes fixated on nothing.

"I think he's in shock." Kurirn whispered to Bulma.  
>"I'm a little more worried about what will happen after he snaps <em>out <em>of this stage." She whispered back.

Gohan walked up to him, not really sure what to say. After all, who knows what was going through his head right now?

"Vegeta? You alright?"

He seemed to be in such a deep trance. He stared at nothing for a while.

In his thoughts, it was havoc.

_Did she escape?_

_Is she dead?_

_Is she captured?_

_Is she getting tortured at this instant?_

_Will she even be able to get out?_

_What can they possibly do to help her?_

_Why did they take her?_

_What are they going to do now?_

But then, a voice popped out of nowhere.

"Vegeta! Snap out of it! We need everyone focused!"

Yes, that is what she would have them do if something like this happened. But he couldn't seem to do it. In fact, he seemed to be having a harder time calming down the longer he thought.

Gohan looked at him. He was like a stone statue. Hold on, stone!

He gulped, as he picked up a rock, aimed it at Vegeta's head, and threw it, causing Vegeta to stagger.

"Sorry about that, but we really do need everyone focused. I know why you are having a harder time doing it, but it's just more necessary that everyone does in this type of situation!" Gohan explained to him.

He nodded at him slowly. Gohan wasn't sure about how much that the message got through to him.

"So, obviously, we have to go back to get her…but how?" Bulma exclaimed.

"_I don't know_…" Vegeta whispered

Freiza looked at them and smiled. Excellent, if one of them was out of focus, the others would follow too. After all, a monkey's temper is always reliable to get fused when that is your objective. A small groan brought his attention to the person beside him.

He looked at her smiling.

When she opened her eyes, he could tell she was looking at him as if he was the devil himself.

He smirked at her. "Missed me?"

Her breathing quickened for a second as she viewed her surroundings, but then calmed down.

"Not really. Obviously you did, or I wouldn't be here alive." She rolled her eyes.

Her respect was horrible. It needed to be amped up, and to replace her attitude.

"I don't appreciate a smart mouth on my subjects."

"Well that explains the average stupidity of your subjects." She spoke nonchalantly, not seeming to be bothered.

"You forget my punishment for attitude."

"What?"

He called over to one of the guards:

"Bring me my whip."

Para tried not to look scared. She knew what was coming, but he would receive no satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Zarbon sat there, and was bored. He wanted to interrogate the monkey, but Lord Freiza had already said he would. It was a pity for her. She wouldn't have been whipped if she had been interrogated by him. He might have even freed her if she cooperated perfectly to the questions. Though experience told him that wouldn't have been the case. Oh well, she would have had an easier time. He heard a grunt of pain. She definitely would have preferred his interrogation.

**Uh-oh! Looks like Para's in trouble! What will happen to the gang after this? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Anyway, here is the next one, Chapter 11. Para's Bad Day**

Crack. The whip seemed to bite deeper into her back on every blow. She was chained to the ground, with her clothing mopping up the blood on her back. There was a gouge in the clothing were there was a gouge in her. The wind whistled, and she knew that the whip would come down again. She bit down on her tongue. No matter what, she would not scream. Even if he would not stop until she did.

"Beg me to stop!"

She certainly wouldn't do that either!

Para looked at him as to say 'What's the magic word.' This seemed to anger Freiza and he brought the whip down once again. Meanwhile, she was silently begging to whoever would listen to her to let her pass out. But then she also knew, if she passed out, he may not notice and whip her to death. Not a fun scenario.

So she decided to focus on something else. She let her mind wander to an old memory, and hoped that whatever it was, it would be good.

_She looked around to see pristine water, and a bright sky. Her eyes wandered the field surrounding it. Her uncle was yelling from different angles._

"_Boys! Get down from the trees."_

_Vegeta and Raditz looked at the two of them and rolled their eyes. She would have hit them if they had done it on purpose. _

"_Uncle Nappa, maybe next time, we should remember the boys' addiction to marshmallow fluff." She laughed_

"_Actually, it was my fault." A female's apologetic voice sounded out._

"_It's alright, you didn't know. But imagine if this happened anywhere else. For example, an armoury."_

_Para got a blank stare. _

"_Whoops, sorry. That's where weapons are stored."_

_Another blank stare._

"_I really hope that if you-or your people-decide to go off planet, you bring one of us with you."_

"_Is a weapon something to do with…this war thing you mentioned earlier?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_How are we going to get them down?"_

"_I have no idea…" Para shook her head._

"_Maybe we should lure them back to the castle with the marshmallow fluff." The woman suggested.  
>"Great idea. Oh booooys?"<em>

_They looked at her._

"_Let's play tag. Whoever catches me gets the marshmallow fluff." Para waved the jar in the air._

_She remembered that for five hours, she was flying, hopping, and running to avoid getting caught. Finally, the sugar rush ran off. As the two ladies hauled off the guys back to the palace, Para looked at the woman._

"_You know how Saiyans are renowned for being warriors?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think that somewhere, they should recall our rabid sweet-tooth."_

_The two of them laughed as they entered the castle._

When she opened her eyes again, she looked to see she was in a different room, being pulled out of the rejuvenation chamber.

The doctor looked at her with genuine surprise.

"Well, glad to see you are conscious again!" He smiled

"What? I was unconscious?" She slurred.

"It seems that Lord Freiza got a little carried away. The whip almost cut so deep into your skin, he would have had a clear shot to your spine."

Para shuddered, thinking about what the little creep would have done.

"So, he let me get healed?"

"No, actually-I know this will be a hit to your pride-but Zarbon convinced him not to kill you, bringing up your power level and almost unblemished track record."

"Really? I was hoping that it was like, the Grim Reaper or something. Maybe told him that he wouldn't be able to handle having me around."

They laughed. Para liked that the doctor was a neutral. Even though most people, including her friends, thought that it was disgusting that he was a neutral. However, Para appreciated it. At least he didn't hate them.

"How many broken bones?"

"Zero, but don't you think your problem with your spine was bad enough?" He looked at her strangely.

"Of course, but that usually isn't enough for him. Especially since I sided with the _terrible enemy of Lord Freiza_. Speaking of which, I really hope they're okay. You know how Vegeta can get."

"That I do…" He looked to the side.

Vegeta was thinking. Hard. Very hard.

But it was actually Bulma who answered first.

"I got it! Why don't we find one of Freiza's men, I could…I don't know…bribe him or something, and they could go get Para!"

Vegeta looked at her.

"That, was one of the worst plans I have ever heard."

"What's so bad about it?"

"1. No one uses Earth currency except for Earth. 2. Freiza's men do _not_ get paid. 3. They fear Freiza too much to go against his orders (pitiful freaks) and 4. Almost _everyone_ there is terrified of her. She does have a bad habit of blasting his men."

"If that's the case, do you think she could escape on her own?"

"Freiza would _never_ let her out of his sight. She probably won't even get field duty for a couple of _years_. Freiza has always considered her the escape artist out of the four of us." Vegeta looked frustrated

"Does he even know us?" Kurirn cocked his eye.

"Not you idiots! I was _talking_ about the Saiyans." He scowled.

"Wait! You said almost…" Gohan pointed out.

"That would be me, Raditz, Nappa, and the doctor."

"Do you think the doctor would help…"

"He's a _neutral_. He _could_ help her in one move and then _betray_ us the next. Don't count on him helping." Vegeta scowled.

"Hey, Vegeta, don't you think that if he won't let her out of his sight, he probably will take her to another village…that is how she escaped last time." Gohan noted.

"He expects her to do that. She'll probably be left in Zarbon's care…"

"Poor Zarbon." Kurirn chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta glared

"I mean that she'll beat him up!" Kurirn defended himself before he got hit.

"Yes. But don't feel sorry for him one bit." Vegeta scowled to no one. He got up and walked outside.

Once he was out of ear shot, they started to discuss.

"Maybe when dad gets here, he can help us get her out."

"Sure, but how bad condition will she be in before then?"

"I could still see her getting out on her own. I mean, did you see how bad she beat up Zarbon?" Bulma smiled

"Yeah, but Zarbon is so much weaker than Freiza." Gohan noted darkly.

Bulma's smile dropped. That was true after all.

"Why did we have to come here? Things just get worse by the minute! First, Vegeta shows up, and so does this really dangerous Freiza guy! They are after the Dragon Balls, and then this Para shows up, also after the Dragon Balls, even though she kept Vegeta in check. Now that she's gone and who knows what Vegeta will do to us now!" Kurirn slammed his fists into the table.

No one really had an answer to that.

Para looked out the window. She had just been released from the doctor's care. Her eyes fell to her wrists.

On each, there was something that looked like a bangle. But she knew better.

"Power Cuffs. Looks like Freiza's pulling all the stops." She growled irritated

She looked around, noticing there were not many people around. Maybe she could escape from Freiza. But how much power could she have with the cuffs?

She charged up her power and sensed the number.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

15 000? At max? Hers was higher when she slept!

She started swearing in all the languages she knew, which was many.

After calming herself down, she started to think. But then she looked outside and saw something that horrified her.

Seven large orange balls donned with stars.

Yep, they were in trouble.

What was even worse was outside at this moment.

The largest band of idiots she had ever had the displeasure of laying her eyes on.

But they were also one of the biggest threats to her friends on this planet.

The Ginyu Force.

But why would they be called in? To find the last Dragon Ball? Possibly, since the final was in Jeice's hands.

Was that truly all that they needed to do?

Knowing Freiza that probably wasn't the only thing they were tasked with.

"Lord Freiza! We have the final Dragon Ball!"

Well, that was rather self-explanatory."

"Excellent. Do you have the monkey?"

So they were after Vegeta…not good.

"No. Remind us why we only have to get one?" Captain Ginyu looked at him curiously.

"Because I have Para in custody…"

Para decided to show her appreciation of that comment with the universal language: the one finger salute.

"And the other two were killed on Earth. And one of the monkeys killed the other!"

Para almost choked on air, and she silently urged Freiza to explain.

"I heard something about that. What happened?" Guldo smiled.

She smiled half-heartedly. Thank you Guldo! Maybe next time she saw him, to make up for it, she wouldn't throw a dog treat in his face.

"Apparently, Nappa drove Vegeta insane, and he killed him when this other monkey-I heard that its name was Kakarrot-defeated him with ease."

"N-no. He wouldn't do it! If they're going to make that accusation, they better have some sort of proof." She whispered to no one.

"My lord, that seems too good to be true. Not like I doubt you, but is there any footage?" Burter smiled, hoping he'd say yes, while Para silently begged for a no.

Burter got his wish.

Freiza put on the screen. It showed images of her Uncle's murder. There was no doubt about it, it had been Vegeta. But all that was said was tuned out by the sound of laughter. But she could still hear how her Uncle had begged him to help him.

Para sank to the floor and did something she hadn't done in years.

She cried.

"(Choice of cuss word/phrase here) you Vegeta!" She screamed out to no one.

And that is exactly who noticed.

**Oh dear, things sure don't look good. Tell me what you think will happen next, and what you thought of this chapter!**


	12. Who Betrayed Who?

**Chapter 12: Who Betrayed Who?**

Freiza looked over to the side and smiled once he saw Para's agony. His plan was working. Though Nappa's death sure helped his plan.

They all spoke in hushed voices, knowing she could hear if they weren't careful.

A couple of the Ginyu Force members looked nervous.

"She won't go crazy…will she?" Jeice twiddled his fingers, knowing how dangerous some of her friends were when they did. It hadn't been pretty last time…

Captain Ginyu had other ideas.

"Sounds like she won't be staying with her team after this one…" Captain Ginyu smirked

"So, you think she can join us?" Burter paled

"If she wants too and if she can strike a worthy pose." He smirked

"Actually, I have my own plans for that monkey. Though if she joined you guys, she might have time to relax." Freiza smiled.

"So you want her to be loyal to you."

"That would be good, but I don't think even you could make it possible, but if she became loyal to you, and since I know you are sincerely loyal to me, it would be close enough."

"But would she still hurt Vegeta?"

Freiza looked back towards her.

"In her mind, I suspect she considers him a traitor, so in her mind, he betrayed them, not her." He smiled.

He loved when a plan came together.

"Now go get your recruit. If she's not thinking clearly, you will have a better chance."

Captain Ginyu walked toward the ship towards her, and pretended to be surprised when he saw her.

"Para! What's wrong?"

She glared at him darkly "What do you want?"

"I just want to know if you're okay. After all, you are alone, and I figured Vegeta would be with you…"

"Don't talk about that freak around me." She hissed

"What did he do?" He knelt down beside her.

"He killed my uncle. When I see him next, I'll give him a two minute head start before I gun for him." She made a chi ball and extinguished it, clenching her hand so hard, there was blood.

"Soon, I suppose?"

"I can't wait to get him."

"We're hunting for Vegeta. Would you like to join?"

She mentally waged a battle with her thoughts.

_Now remember Para, this is still your best friend we are talking about.  
>How do you know they didn't fake the tape?<em>

_That was the recording signal from Uncle Nappa's scouter, even they can't fake that…_

_But is joining the Ginyu Force the best way to do this?_

_Does he really deserve this?_

_Absolutely._

_Make him squirm._

_Make him pay._

_Make him suffer._

_There was something wrong with him._

_He betrayed his own friends._

_He is no friend of mine._

_He is no proper Saiyan._

_He's just another Freiza…_

She looked at him.

"For now. But I'm only in it for Vegeta. Got it?"

Captain Ginyu smiled. "A pleasure doing business with you."

She smirked oddly as she shook his hand.

This was perfect.

The other Ginyu Force members were stunned. Para had joined them. At least for now.

"This is so like our show!"

Freiza groaned. At least they made it ten minutes before making a darn soap opera reference.

"She, like totally betrayed him!" Jeice laughed.

"Aw man, I can see the look on Vegeta's face now!" Reecome laughed, imagining the self proclaimed mighty Prince weeping like a child under Para's feet, along with the others, who all shared a simultaneous laugh.

"Just like episode 58 when…" Guldo brought up

"That's enough boys!" Frieza barked desperate not to hear about the show. It was horrid just hearing about it.

"Yes Lord Freiza…"

Then, Captain Ginyu took Para down with him towards the others. Her eyes stared at the ground, but there was an unnatural rage that flooded them. They were still red from her outburst of emotion, but it just made her look more threatening.

"Now, if you want to be a Ginyu, you have to strike a pose worthy enough!"

"I don't want to be a Ginyu. It's just you have a job that I want to be in on."

"Well, if you do, you better strike a pose, and remember to shout your name!"

Para sweat dropped. At least she wouldn't have to be with them for a long time…

"Okay then…"

She jumped up in the air and spiralled, landing to the ground in mid-spin on one foot and folded her arms together and shifted them to the side.

"Para!"

Thank goodness it was over…

She looked over to see Freiza rolling his eyes, and the others looking at her in awe.

"What were you doing with the monkeys all this time?" Burter gasped out.

"Hey! The only one I'm mad at is Vegeta, not the others. Got it?" She eyed him closely.

The others put their hands up in a defensive position, not wanting to be a target to her anger. Let Vegeta have all the fun on that one.

Something was wrong. He could tell. Every Saiyan had a special intuition. While most people joked that it was their stomach. Some could tell every move their opponent was going to make, while others could tell when one was ill. His was when something bad was going to happen. It was always right. But it only did it for horrible things…

Maybe it wouldn't mean that this time. He scoffed. Not a chance. It never went off for mild things.

It was no wonder that later, the others couldn't help but notice that he was a little nervous, though no one risked asking.

Later in the night or at least, that's what the clock claimed it was. Para couldn't sleep. After all, who can sleep when your mind is facing Civil War?

_What are you doing with the Ginyus? You can beat all of them in a minute!_

_Do you really think you will fight your BEST FRIEND?_

_I am with the Ginyus because I can utilize their ability to find things, and Vegeta can no longer qualify as a best friend right now!_

_What will the others think when they come back to life?_

_Will he be the traitor? Or you?_

_How do you plan to even get the dragon balls? You could be so busy with your little fight, he could wish for immortality!_

_Yeah right, I know the code, and he doesn't. I could make him wait for my wish, and our freedom to give him it._

_But that still makes an immortal Freiza._

_I can take them. After all, I'm only with them for now._

Her mind, seemingly convinced that she shouldn't stop being Vegeta's friend, decided to show her a memory.

A little boy ran across the hall, eyes streaming. He ran right into a girl with two pigtails, who glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" She growled

He clutched closer to her. She could feel her stomach getting wet. That's just great, eye water on her stomach.

She looked down but then her eyes widened. A Saiyan! But then, her eyes showed great distain. A lousy one, to be making such a fool of himself.

"Hey monkey! Forgetting something?"

10 year old 'girly' Zarbon and 'fatso' Dodoria walked up to him, dangling something that looked like a necklace.

"Daddy's pendant." The kid whispered. The necklace looked like it had been glued together, obviously had been smashed to pieces.

The girl, only at the age of six, gave them the deathly stare she had mastered at such a young age.

"What are you idiots doing to the poor kid?" She glared at them.

"The kid wanted his daddy, so we're trying to give this to the ghost to see if it comes." Zarbon smirked evilly.

"You're not planning to drop it out the window, are you?" She rolled her eyes.

The little boy clutched at her as if to say: Please stop them.

"Give me the pendant."

"Why?"

"Let me rephrase that: give me the pendant, unless you want to see the inside of Dodoria's butt."

"You wouldn't…"

She gave that cocky smile that would turn into her trademark. "Try me."

Zarbon opened the window, only to find himself in an unpleasant situation.

This was enough to get a little giggle from the boy.

She patted his head, and placed the pendant in his hands, and the two of them walked away, leaving Zarbon and Dodoria in their uncomfortable situation.

"By the way kid, why's this pendant so important anyway?"

"It's all I have left of my daddy."

She inwardly groaned when she saw the kid's face. The last thing she needed was a crying kid.

"What happened to him?"

"Lord Freiza executed him an hour ago."

And just her luck, the kid started to bawl.

Having no experience with this (at the time being) she was feeling quite awkward.

"I'm sorry…?"She was not sure what to say, and awkwardly put her hand on his back.

Trying to change the topic, she asked him slowly.

"What is your name?"

"Vegeta."

"Hold on…you're the prince? But I thought you were four…"

"Five. Today was my birthday."

Wow. What a bummer. Looks like Freiza planned that out well. What a…

_You cared for him. Why do you not now? _Her head seemed to ask.

Her answer was clear now.

_Because he became a monster. The boy I cared for is gone._

**Hope I didn't make anyone mad with that! Be ready for the next chapter! Anyone wanting a fight scene is going to get one when the Ginyus and Para clash with 'Team Three Star' (Oh come on, at least some of you have seen the parody!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Snapped.**

***Warning. Really creepy and a bit bloody chapter due to…you'll see…***

The next morning, the Ginyus-and Para-were walking towards the hangar.

"So Para, you've become a Ginyu."

Well, at least one thing was normal. "Zarbon, get lost." Para rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? If you were willing to join them, I figured I would get lucky soon."

"Want to know how? Forget me, go on Eharmony, and pretend you aren't a useless cad and Photoshop yourself into something cuter. You know, like someone with volcanic zits or something."

Zarbon growled. Captain Ginyu chuckled slightly.

"You think that's funny, _body snatcher_?"

"I think he does, pigtails…" Para smirked

"It's a braid, Para! Not pigtails!"

"Oh yes, I forgot, it's a French braid. You know, that reminds me, I saw something very similar on a creature, and that definitely proved to me that the braid is perfect for you!"

"Oh! What was that?" Para tried not to snicker, but the poor idiot had no idea what she was going to say.

"This farmer decided to make his horse very pretty and gave the horse a braided…"

She turned around, bent over in his direction, unfurled her tail and flicked it.

"Not to mention a horse is in the same animal class as a donkey! As far as I'm concerned, I think somebody up above was 'moved' by your hairstyle and made a tribute to it on the horse's backside. And if you ask me, that's where it belongs!"

If anyone-beside Para and Zarbon-were trying to restrain their laughter, they miserably failed. That's why, from half across the ship, Freiza decided to investigate the cause of the noise. He walked up to see all the commotion, only to find an awkward situation.

"Dirty, brainless, savage, worthless monkeys." He muttered.

"What are you idiots doing?"

All the laughter stopped. Para looked at him. "Having fun. Why? Is that illegal now?"

If she wasn't one of his strongest slaves, he would have killed her an enjoyably _long_ time ago.

"Just get Vegeta! I want him disposed of."

_That_ was what Para had wanted to hear. Or at least, partially wanting to hear; she still gave him a little too much concern in some ways.

They all looked at each other and jumped out of the hangar.

Meanwhile, Bulma had made a disturbing discovery…

"Uhh, guys! All the Dragon Balls are together!" She yelled over to them.

She had seen some of them move fast, but this was faster then ever.

"Where?" Gohan panicked.

The others stared at it. They were all together. But they knew they didn't even have one.

"…how could they have…?" Vegeta whispered to no one.

"It's because we're efficient."

"Please don't tell me that was Captain Ginyu." Vegeta whispered to himself as he turned around.

"Never mind that. Crap." He said as soon as he saw him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How many times did Uncle Nappa have to scrub you out for that mouth of yours?"

His eyes widened.

"Para! You're okay!"

All of the Ginyu Force barely managed to suppress a snicker.

Para walked up to Vegeta, who hadn't noticed at the time, was no where near as happy as he was to see her.

"You had me so worried! I thought he'd kill…"

Then she gave him a hard punch in the face, sending him flying into a tree, with a little smirk.

Then Vegeta leapt at her, which was curious to the others. Para just…attacked him, and he just acts like it was Cui? Saiyans were so hard to understand.

He knocked his fist into her face, only for her to catch it.

"I'm not playing, Prince Vegeta." Her face held a smirk, but it looked like she was…disturbed, and she crushed his fist.

For some reason, it only seemed to hit then. He stared at her, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"…what?"

"That's right, monkey, she's on our side." Burter slapped Vegeta in the face.

"You didn't…"

Para nodded a yes to confirm it.

"Do you Saiyans always betray each other?" Kurirn cursed out loud, and then covered his mouth. But Vegeta seemed to take no notice. So he seemed to be safe.  
>"No. But we do have the instinct for revenge." She looked Vegeta square in the eyes when she said this.<p>

"What did I do to you?" Vegeta blurted.

"Has your insanity gone so deep you no longer remember, or do you forget my Uncle was on our team?"

"What are you talking about? I don't get…"

"I know what you did on Earth."

Something seemed to click in place for Vegeta. Some of the Ginyus wished they had a camera so they could catch the look on his face.

"How did you find out…?"

"They had a recording from your scouter. And don't tell me it was faked. No one can fake a scouter signal."

Quietly, Kurirn whispered to Gohan. "Well, that sure bit him in the butt did it?"

Vegeta whipped around at him. "You're not helping the situation, are you?" Vegeta screeched, almost in an insane fashion.

"But he's right, is he not? This does look like it didn't end well for you. Now, as you know, I am an eye for an eye type of girl. Since you killed him…well…sucks to be you."

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Bet I would." She glared at him dangerously.

"Well, it's glad to know that what's all that's left of my best friend is an empty shell, and a monster." Vegeta scowled bitterly.

Para froze. Is that not what she had thought of him? Was this the right course of action? Come on, they had a history of 24 years together. Guess she had changed. At least they were open to the dangerous psychopath he was.

"I may be a monster, but I'm not another Freiza."

Vegeta looked shocked. Hurt, even, but then outraged.

"How…dare you…say that…to me…to _me_!"

He started charging up his chi, but then something went wrong. Very wrong. Para looked to see what was coming. His chi was going black around him. The Ginyus looked slightly concerned and backed away to get out of there.

She looked at the others.

"Fair warning, you may want to run."

Kurirn and Gohan started to back up, and then ran.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air as the sky went black. Clouds, that seemed magnetized, swarmed around the figure. Red lightning pierced through the sky. Rocks lifted to the sky, and the figure seemed to glow unnaturally. Para shielded herself from the high winds.

"Snapped." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Finally, the rocks fell, and the lightning stopped, but to Para, the sky seemed slightly darker.

This was something that always consumed her nightmares. But now she felt a strange feeling of excitement. Her blood boiled at the chance to fight this creature. In the old days, this was a form that they all tried to stop from erupting. But why bother now? The only difference was that he lost all his senses, like most Saiyans in their Great Ape forms. It was created by a negative emotion mixed with rage. So, it seems she definitely got to him.

It emerged from the cloud. A black flame with two red dots. An insane smile reached from one side of the flame to the other, revealing pearly white fangs. Okay, even she couldn't lie to say that the form didn't creep her out, at least a little bit.

"So. This is the true Vegeta. Interesting.

The flame flickered out, disappearing into Vegeta's hand. His skin seemed a little blacker. Not like African, but night black. He hissed.

She leapt at him, and swung her fist at him. He caught it, and sunk his fangs into her arm.

She twisted her arm out of his mouth. Her arm was bleeding, and she silently wished for it not to get infected.

Blood dripped down his lips, and he lathered it up, enjoying the taste of the red liquid.  
>"Okay, that's gross." Para looked at him oddly.<p>

Then it leapt at her, aiming for her neck. She blasted him with a kiai.

He did a back flip to dodge it. But then she warped behind him and slammed her fists on his head, causing him to fall over, and from the blood pooling around his mouth, she couldn't tell if he was alive or dead.

The other Ginyus ran up to her in congratulations.

"Nice work Para! True enough for a Ginyu." Captain Ginyu smiled.

"Thanks."

But then she screamed in agony, and the others looked in shock at her leg.

Three clawed, bloody fingers seemed to be growing out of her leg.

They turned around to see this monster that slightly resembled Vegeta pushing them in.

Reacoom stomped on his hand causing him to scream as well. It slid the fingers out, leaving three gaping wounds in her leg.

Para kneeled down, clutching at her wounds.

"Nasty little creep. I think I remember why we always _knocked him out_ before he transformed." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Vegeta stood up, but then fell again, clutching his head. Aww, the fun was over.

He started to get lighter, normal even. His broken hand seemed to mend, but when he looked up; her blood remained on his face, and the look of insanity she had received during his time being…well, what would you call _that_? Personally, though the creature was back inside the shell, it seemed that it was still at least a little in control.

Kurirn looked back, noticing that Vegeta's energy seemed to be normal now. Still, he shuddered about what could have happened if that…thing showed up on Earth.

Easy. We'd all be dead. Thank goodness it didn't.

He checked to see if Gohan was okay. He was panting and looked at him as if to say: What the heck was that?

He silently responded: I really don't know. But we should head back.

Vegeta stared at them. What had happened? He looked at Para and saw her leg. Great. It showed up again. If only it had killed her. That would have given the traitor sometime to think about what she had done, wherever she had ended up. It still baffled his mind. Why would she do this? Well, of course, that thing with Nappa, but hadn't there been feuds before? This wouldn't be the first time they had swung fists at each other. But willingly join the Ginyu Force? He had heard her use many names (A/N: that will not be mentioned, for are inappropriate for a T rated fic) for the powerful, but pathetic group of fighters? So, why was she a Ginyu? Had she snapped? He also couldn't understand why she was mad now. He had put people into the hospital. He even put her it in once, after bringing up a touchy subject, and Raditz, for trying to help her. While she did let him enjoy a month long stay afterwards, she still forgave him. Perhaps he had been forgiven one too many times? What if she would never take him back? But then…would he let her take him back? Shouldn't he shove her face in the dirt, backstab her, and leave her wondering what went wrong? Why not? If she decided to end this crap, she shouldn't be allowed to let it slide. She should have to pay through the nose for this. And if the others objected? No problem. They should understand that no traitor should even be worthy of being a Saiyan. And he would cut off her tail. That sounded good. If he couldn't kill her for this, then she should have to pay for the rest of her life. That sounded satisfying.

He let a small smile slip. Why not?

**Well, so much for friends, right? Maybe, maybe not. What will happen?**

**Find out, in Chapter 14 of Friends Are The Key.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for having this so late, but please enjoy the chapter.**

Gohan and Kurirn looked at the battlefield. They walked up to Vegeta and Gohan put his hand down to help him up. He snarled at him, almost in an animalistic fashion, and swatted his hand away and got back on his feet. But he never brought his eyes back to them, except when he had swatted at Gohan. They just stayed fixated on Para. And Para gave her stare back. Rage seemed to pulsate through the air. Both refused to look away, to even blink. They looked at each other, daring the other to look away. To speak, to even flinch. It was Captain Ginyu, who had the courage to break up the staring contest.

"I will be heading back to the ship. I'm sure you boys, and Para, will do a fabulous job. I want to be there for the becoming of our eternal ruler." And he flew off.

Vegeta went white as a sheet. And Para smirked.

"You idiot! Don't you understand? You'll serve him forever!"

She glanced at him, as if to say.

_Of course I know this idiot. However, I can play my cards right. You do not have that card._

She then glanced at the others. Para turned around to the Ginyu Force and smiled.

"Let these two go. They can do no harm, and you all get to take turns with Vegeta. However, I will deliver the ending blow."

"And what do we get in return?" Guldo demanded.

"A high chance of the bragging rights on saying you defeated the strongest-next to Freiza. You will all take me on at once."

Now, to you this might sound like a bad deal, and that her pride was puffed far too high. But at this point, she is the second strongest in the universe that has shown their face.

"Will you go easy on us?"

"Full power…"

The Ginyus looked at each other, drooling at the thought of fame, of beating the unbeatable. This sounded awesome!

"Deal! But if they come back for him…"

"It's their loss." She looked at them, passing the silent warning.

Gohan and Kurirn looked at each other.

"Gohan! You go with Bulma!"

"No! Dad should be hear really soon! He'll find her! Besides, you should go."

"How about we just stay here then?"

"I guess."

Para looked stunned. She hadn't expected this! She gave them the option of saving their lives, but…they threw it back! Certainly something she hadn't foreseen. Well, their loss.

"Why did you…"

"Well, he's still part of our team…even though that probably won't last long."

Para almost held a look of regret, but it flashed away.

"So be it. Have fun, boys." She turned her back on them.

Immediately, the squad went into a game of rock, paper, scissors, but kept pulling the same symbol.

"Maybe they'll keep getting tied forever."

"They won't." Vegeta groaned

Para looked at them with distain. She may be with them, but she certainly had no problem saying they were morons.

"Can we _please_ get started before the next drought?" She sounded agitated

"Ha! I get to go first!" Reacoom screamed in joy

"Second!" Burter laughed

"Third!" Jeice shot his fist up

"Come on! He'll be dead before I get a turn. Err, Para, can I have the little ones?" Guldo asked

"They won't last long anyway…"

_And they might be able to last against him…_ Para silently hoped. Her quarrel was only with Vegeta, not the others.

"Vegeta doesn't stand a chance against me!"

Gohan looked over. From the look on Vegeta's face, he wasn't so sure either. Para looked over towards her new adversaries. "Are you ready? I hope so, because they are." She gestured to the Ginyu Force.

"Do you have any respect for your race?" Vegeta yelled at her.

She was taken aback. What did he just say?

"You heard me! What sad excuse for a Saiyan are you! You betrayed your team, you sick piece of…"

"Me? What about you! If you could control your temper, this wouldn't have happened. Unless there's some other reason you killed him. Tell me, or never do, I don't care, but you'll never be forgiven for that!"

Vegeta had no answer. Just silence. Cold silence.

"I thought so." She answered dully.

"Have fun boys." She flew over to the side, and started to watch.

"Hey Guldo, just get the maggots and be done!"

Gohan and Kurirn gulped. This wasn't going to end well.

She stared at him. A traitor? Her? Disgusting freak. She looked at Guldo as he took in a breath, and she paused her thoughts. He was going to stop time as usual. When she opened her eyes, he had grabbed a hold of the kid. She turned away, as to avoid watching only to hear a scream.

"That was my eye!"

She whipped around to see some dust around his face and Gohan sprinting towards Kurirn. That's when time stopped.

They seemed to have an understanding of what was happening, as they flew towards him, but not at full speed. Good. She wanted them to win. He gasped and flew around the corner. He was stopping time a lot. Obviously, they threatened him for some reason. Para watched with a soft glance. She silently begged to whoever would listen that they would succeed.

But then the worst happened.

As they were about to pull off what would have been a successful attack Guldo showed his ability that he was most known for. A mind bind. She was scared for them now, and she was about to turn away when Vegeta gave her a look.

_Was this what you wanted? _

She turned away faster.

"Para! Don't you want to see the _might _of the Ginyu force?" Vegeta taunted

Pretending to be calm, she answered "It's a mind bind. Surely you don't remember all the (regrettable) times I rescued you and the others from them."

Vegeta scoffed "Look me in the eyes and say that. You've turned away."

She didn't want to. Because she knew if she saw the faces on the two, she would be vulnerable and might help them. She would not give Vegeta that satisfaction. If he cared enough, he would rescue them.

She heard a scream and clutched her face, trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Para! Don't you want to see your plans in action?" Vegeta tormented her.

So she wouldn't be seen as a coward by her new enemy, she turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry. I foiled your plans. Because I'm better than you." He scoffed.

She did too "Yeah right. I know you hated him from the start, and that you need the little squirts. Once you don't, they are screwed." but was still relieved as she looked at Guldo, now lying on the ground.

"Well, never said they were my _friends _did I?" Vegeta snarled at her.

Reacoom, obviously wanting to save the soap operas for break time yelled out a:

"My turn! Reacoom elbow!" And barrelled into Vegeta.

Vegeta went flying into the dirt.

She snorted with amusement. This is what she had been waiting for.

He coughed up a bit of blood. Fragile male. She scoffed.

Something snapped, and he started firing chi blasts, screaming, but they all hit their target. Still, he kept going, wasting his energy. But she laughed. Did he not notice that when he had to try, he lost? Badly, very badly.

"Going insane yet, your royal highness."

She had to duck a chi blast thrown in her direction.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his rampage stopped. But as the dust cleared away, he groaned softly, but loud enough that she could hear.

Because Reacoom was standing in a position that just made her fall over (A/N: Anime faint style) and all that was damaged was his clothes.

"Son of a fung chewing…" Vegeta cursed.

What do you know? Inhale enough 'Raditz fumes' and you start talking like him. She looked down to see him thrown at the ground by Reacoom. She smiled. But then it dropped. Reacoom had thrown him in the water. Apparently convinced of his death.

"Sorry Para, I killed him on you."

"5…4…3…2…"

He popped out of the water, leaving Reacoom looking at her in surprise. She shrugged. "What can I say? It's his element." She rolled her eyes. Well, it was.

He launched at him, managing to launch a gut shot. However, Reacoom grabbed him and pulled him into a dive. Para winced. Friend or not, she knew it hurt.

Reacoom pulled him out of the ground. "What do you know? A vegetable ready to be picked."

"Is he ready?" She folded her arms.

He didn't answer. He opened his mouth wide.

"REACOOM…."

"Don't you dare!" She warned angrily.

"Eraser Gun!"

Too late. But to her surprise, Kurirn jumped on his mouth and shut it, while Gohan tackled Vegeta out of the way. The others were impressed at the damage he had created. But not Para. She had done that much by blinking. Vegeta got up and barked at the kid. Ungrateful freak, the kid saved his life.

Reacoom looked at her.

"They attacked. Can I have them?"

She nodded slowly, giving a look of apology to them. They gave her a look of steel. She looked away. This wasn't what she intended. Not at all.

She heard two screams. It was done. When she looked back, Gohan lay on the ground, dying, nothing she could do, and Kurirn lay there with broken bones, while Vegeta was too weary to even move, but was leaning over, his energy draining ever so slowly.

Vegeta eyed them, then looked at her. His eyebrow cocked up as if to say.

"This is what you did. Still enjoying yourself?"

Her teeth bared. But her eyes were still widened with the destruction. She turned, refusing to see anymore. But she did spot something interesting. A white spaceship that labelled _Capsule Corp_. Whatever that was. She eyed the door of it. Whoever-or whatever was in it was coming out. She looked closely at the figure. Who was that? Then, a thought came to her.

_Goku._

_Kakarrot._

And he was coming towards them. He flew over her head, causing her to duck. The speed was incredible. No faster than her, but faster than anyone she knew.

Kakarrot landed beside the two, seemed to feed them something and they were alive. Or at least, in pre-battle condition. The others looked in shock, except for the two. Including her. She had seen some pretty good doctors, but that was ridiculous. He threw one to Vegeta, who with some hesitance, ate the…actually, she didn't know what it was called. Then, his attention was placed on Reacoom, and Reacoom's just stayed on him.

"What was that?" He taunted.

"An unfortunate miracle." Para grumbled to herself.

Kakarrot just stared, almost curiously.

Then, Reacoom launched at him…and then fell over unconscious. Everyone stared. Jeice and Burter looked ready to run, Vegeta looked like he was freaking out on the inside (and she could guess why, but she didn't care) Gohan and Kurirn were staring in wonder, and she just wanted to take this guy on really badly. After all, if someone could replicate her own move, of using energy bursts, they were strong. And she desired strong. Because of this, she finally got down from her ledge.

"Boys? You may want to bring the captain over. He might appreciate this."

"Is this your new boyfriend or something, wanting to pluck a kiss in peace…" Burter smirked

Without hesitation, she jammed a energy bolt through his mouth, impaling his brain.

"Anyone else want to be a smart alec? I have all day you know." She dared someone to speak up.

"That wasn't very nice." Goku chided her.

"I know, he deserved it, and I just did the world a favour." She challenged him with her tone.

"You sure?" He looked down at her.

"You didn't know him that well." She shrugged.

"What do you know? You just can't make up your mind what side you're on, can't you?" Vegeta growled at Para

"Well, the first two weren't that good, especially the first."

"Speak for yourself! You betrayed us!"

"Oh yeah! Says the one who killed Nappa! Probably knocked Raditz off too!"

"Don't you accuse me of that!"

"Well you got one, why can't you kill the other!"

"You know, that sounds like a good idea right now!"

"Bring it on, you royal-pain-in-the…!"

"STOP IT!"

They turned around and saw Gohan.

"Dad, sorry for yelling, but if you two want to have your little _spat_, go somewhere else, because the rest of us have better things to do, for example, get the dragon balls from Freiza!"

"I thought they were kidding that he spent a year with Piccolo…" Goku whispered to Kurirn.

"Obviously not."

**Goku's sure arrived to some interesting situations. What will happen now? Tell me what you think should happen.**


End file.
